Right and Wrong
by Citus
Summary: kagome estaba de camino a la escuela en su primer dia en 12 grado, cuando choca con un atractivo extraño, quien le quita el aliento, y mas tarde descubre que !EL ES SU PROFESOR!. ahora...¿como va a lidiar con sus nacientes sentimientos por aquel hombre?
1. 1

**

* * *

**

Right and Wrong

* * *

By _Maiden-of-life_

Translated by: _Citus_

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta fic son de exclusiva propiedad de la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi y pertenecen a su exitosa serie InuYasha©.

_el fic que se les presenta aquí es una traducción del fic "right and wrong" de la autora Maiden-of-life.ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...XD soy super floja! pero tratare de tern siempre los capituslo actualizados..por lo menos 2 por semana..besitos! **a big huge for Maiden-of-life! thank you for everything!...**_

* * *

**Capitulo I:**

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre su cabeza, tan fuerte que kagome tubo que cubrir sus ojos con su brazo a manera de visera para protegerlos de los insistentes rayos solares. Era una hermosa mañana, a pesar de que estaba horrorosamente calurosa, pero se hacia bastante agradable, ya que corría un poco de fresco a esas horas de la mañana, por lo cual ella decidió caminar hacia la escuela en lugar de tomar su carro, y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba muy agradecida con el cambio de uniforme de su escuela, ahora usaban uno mucho mas liviano y de mangas cortas, ya que si usaran el normal en esa época, sabia de antemano que moriría sofocada en medio día-

Hoy era el día en que comenzaría su 12avo grado en la escuela, el ultimo de ella, ya que ahora contaba con 18 años recién cumplidos.

No estaba realmente nerviosa, siempre fue una buena alumna, y la única cosa que la preocupaba era el hecho de que su mejor amiga, sango, no estuviera en sus clases. Cuando ellas estaban en 11avo grado tenían todas y cada una de sus clases juntas, y kagome no podía imaginar como seria estar en una clase sin ella, este pensamiento la había mantenido despierta la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

Mientras caminaba a la escuela seguía perdida en sus pensamientos…cuando…

CRASH!

Se escucho un sonido brusco y sordo…

Kagome había sido derribada por algo y se encontraba en el suelo – Hoooouch!- gimió mientras frotaba su-ahora- adolorido trasero. Miró hacia arriba desde su posición y gimió cansinamente…se había dado cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, y este también había caído al suelo…y ese alguien…era un EL.

Parecía tener cerca de 24 años, con largo, plateado y sexy(en opinión de kagome)cabello, y unos profundos ojos dorados, bastante inusuales, pero hermosamente hipnotizantes, y su cara tenia una agradable mueca de sorpresa, probablemente por haber sido derribado al suelo, casi como si quisiera gitar-"!pero que demonios!", y parecía estarse conteniendo a sí mismo de aquel comentario.

Kagome se forzó a si misma a dejar de mirarlo y ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, saltó poniéndose de pie para comenzar a levantar sus cosas del suelo."Dios perdón…"- murmuro ella – "l …realmente no suelo ser así de torpe"- termino disculpándose y tratando de evitar aquellos ojos, por que sabia que si miraba en ellos otra vez, estaría totalmente perdida…

Mientras ella se apuraba en recoger las cosas de él, sintió una mano posarse suavemente en uno de sus hombros.

Miro en la dirección del extraño y para su sorpresa, vio que este estaba sonriendo. Con su otra mano él levanto el cuaderno que kagome llevaba en sus brazos – ten…- le dijo extendiéndole el objeto.

El tenia una agradable y liviana voz que la hizo sonrojar- emm, gracias – ella trato de responder lo mas tranquila posible. Se puso de pie, como el lo había hecho y le entrego sus cosas. Kagome no había notado que la mano de él seguía en su hombro, lo miró otra vez y noto que la estaba mirando fija e intensamente. "Um…"- no estaba segura de que decir, de repente, el saco su mano abruptamente y se sonrojó, - lo siento- se disculpó.

"Oh, no" – dijo kagome decidida, "fue mi culpa"-

ellos aun estaban observándose fijamente. "eres una estudiante?"- preguntó – "huh?"- ella respondió sorprendida, y miro hacia abajo viendo su uniforme, " oh, si…"- dijo cabizbaja-

" a que escuela vas?"- preguntó él nuevamente.

Kagome, en su cabeza pesó en una balanza mental si era buena idea o no, decirle a un extraño a que escuela iba y donde…"como sea", pensó.

"Morisewto High"-

El estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una campana sonó desde la distancia.

" DEMONIOS!, voy tarde!"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y comenzaron a correr juntos hacia la escuela de kagome. Iban corriendo al mismo paso y el muchacho miró a kagome de soslayo mientras corrían, su belleza lo había tomado por sorpresa al principio, y ahora ella lo parecía aun mas, con su oscuro cabello alborotado por el viento, y ese encantadora, pero desesperada expresión en su rostro…pero entonces el había visto su uniforme, y escucho atento a que escuela iba, y su corazón dio un vuelco..NADA podría pasar entre él y esa hermosa chica.

! Kagome no podía creer que estuviera tarde!,!y en su primer día¡ella NUNCA, había llegado tarde!, pero extrañamanete, estaba mas sorprendida de que ese extraño estuviera corriendo a su lado. Un pensamiento breve paso por su cabeza ¿él no será una especia de pervertido? el no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre.

finalmente llegaron a la escuela superior "morisewto" y pararon de golpe frente a las puertas principales, el joven tomo la derecha, junto a las oficinas "Rarooooo!!"- pensó kagome, y verifico su horario. CIENCIAS: salón 127.ella ya se había perdido el inicio de 15 minutos, y debía llegar a su primera clase, que era …ciencias.

Cuando pasó por la perta del salón 127, se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeros conversando despreocupadamente por todo el salón. El profesor no estaba allí¡estaba salvada!

Miró el salón entero con esperanza… ¡Allí estaba sango!, en el final del salón, tratando de que Miroku la dejara en paz.

Miroku es un chico que vive cerca de sango desde que ambos estaban en noveno grado. es un mujeriego empedernido, pero tiene un lugar especial para sango en su corazón, él suele poner su mano en lugares indebidos de las chicas, y sango pretende que no le importa que él haga eso, aun que siempre le ha puesto celosa…cuando esto ocurre muchas se ríen, otras se alejan, pero sango ha sido la única que ha tenido el valor de golpearlo por sus mañas.

A pesar de que ellos estaban al final del salón, bastante lejos de ella, kagome pudo notar una pequeña mancha rosada en una de las mejillas de miroku, kagome rió internamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Tomo rumbo hacia el final del salón, y le dio un abrazo sorpresa desde atrás a su mejor amiga. Sango salto del susto, y trato de vislumbrar de quien se trataba aquella persona que le había dado un susto de muerte, pero se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era kagome.

"Kagome!"- sango exclamó- "pensé que no tendríamos ninguna clase juntas!. Es decir, creí que nunca llegabas tarde"- Kagome tomo el asiento paralelo a sango." Lo sé…es una larga historia"- respondió kagome.-

Ella miro por sobre su hombro y vio que miroku se había movido hacia otro grupo de chicas en la esquina del salón. Sango estaba haciendo lo que podía por ignorarlo.

"¿que sucedió?- pregunto su amiga – "bueno…este…"- comenzó – "choque con un chico…"- los ojos de sango se agrandaron – "con quien?"- pregunto curiosa.

Kagome abrió su boca para contestar, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su salón se abría de par en par.

Cualquier cosa que ella iba a decir, nunca fue dicho por que fue transformado en la figura que había entrado al salón¡Era el hombre con el que había chocado esta mañana!...

¡Demonios! Acaso ¿él era su profesor?...- se quedo mirándolo estupidamente

Él miro a la clase y sonrió, luego giró y comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, "bueno, clase"- dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón, especialmente de las chicas presentes."Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y ustedes se pueden dirigir a mi como Sr.Taisho", se volvió, dejando su nombre escrito en el pizarrón, y miro a la clase, notando la cara de sorpresa de kagome…y se quedo mirándola – _"date cuenta inuyasha...! Ella es una de tus malditos ESTUDIANTE! feh-_ grito el muchacho en su mente, mientras se obligaba a si mismo a girarse y comenzar la clase.

Al menos…Kagome estaba completamente choqueada…

**¿EL iba a ser su profesor?**…- se pregunto mentalmente…MUY alarmada

este iba a ser un muy, MUY largo año…

* * *

**¿que tal?... a mi me encanto el fic cuando lo leí en ingles..y esta teniendo mucho exito...**

**espero que guste en español tambien!**

**gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! y deja un review aun que no te haya gustado! aceptamos toda clase de comentarios!**

**atte citus**


	2. 2

* * *

**Right & Wrong

* * *

capitulo II**

Kagome lucho consigo misma toda la clase para poder prestarl atención en ella , pero parecía no poder apartar su vista de los labios del sr. Taisho.

Fue algo de lo que se dio cuenta-demasiado tarde para su gusto- cuando la mirada de su profesor aterrizo sobre ella fijamente, talvez acusadora... Cuando finalmente la campana sonó, Kagome prácticamente corrió fuera del salón de clases llevada por quien sabe que y ya para Cuando estuvo segura en el pasillo fuera de su salón, suspiro lenta y cansadamente. Sango llego corriendo a su encuentro.

-Oye!- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga con curiosidad - ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido del salón?- kagome se le quedo mirando.

- no es nada…- decía la pelinegra mientras corría con su mano algunos traviesos cabellos de su cara-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-pregunto inocente a su amiga que aun la miraba sospechosamente –

Ella conocía a kagome, y sabia que algo estaba mal – suspiro – y mejor lo dejo por las buenas.

tengo historia, salón 102- kagome sonrió

bien! Vamos! También tengo esa clase – dijo feliz mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y ambas se dirigían en esa dirección.

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, apoyado en la puerta de su salón de clases, mirando a kagome caminar por el pasillo con una chica llamada sango. Recordaba el nombre de sango de la lista de asistencia, y también descubrió que la hermosa chica de cabello oscuro se llamaba kagome. Cuando dijo su nombre ella levanto su mano, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y con un casi inaudible "aquí", mientras un lindo rubor cubría sus mejillas. Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando se dio cuanta de que también se había sonrojado, rápidamente agito su cabeza-como queriendo volver a la tierra- y siguió leyendo los nombres, y entonces, como si su presencia en el salón de clases no lo hubiera estado molestando lo suficiente, la atrapo mirando sus labios durante la lectura, y lejos de molestarle, se sorprendió nuevamente por el intenso sentimiento que eso le provocaba. Ella era una chica muy intrigante, e inuyasha se vio atraído instantáneamente por ella, lo que nunca le sucedía.

Inuyasha volvió a su –ahora vació salón de clases, golpeándose la rodilla, accidentalmente con su escritorio -¡demonios!- exclamo por lo bajo. El TENIA que sacar a esta chica kagome de su mente si quería sobrevivir el año escolar.

Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

Kagome estaba teniendo el mismo problema desde que se sentó en su lugar en la clase de historia- Sr.Taisho…Inuyasha.- suspiro cuando pensó en su nombre

- Inuyasha…-BONK!- un arrugado pedazo de papel la golpeo en la cabeza y aterrizo frente a ella en su mesa, sus ojos instantáneamente buscaron a sango, quien estaba mirándola desde el otro lado del salón.

Se pudieron haber sentado juntas, pero ¡los asientos estaban asignados!, a si que no había remedio-

le dio a sango una mirada asesina por haberla golpeado en la cabeza, sin duda su amiga tenia buena puntería-pensó, y entonces se dedico a leer la nota escrita con la pequeñísima letra de sango.

_**Hey¿Qué pasa contigo¡yo puedo decir cuando algo esta mal!…!YO SOY tu mejor amiga!¿que pasa?**_

Kagome miro hacia el frente para ver si la profesora estaba mirando o no, pero estaba **escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Kagome comenzó a escribir.**

_**Sango, de verdad, no pasa nada, supongo que solo teniendo la depresión del primer dia.**_

Arrojó la nota de vuelta a sango, y esta aterrizo directo en su mesa, después de todo ambas tenían muy buena puntería, talvez por que ambas estaban en el equipo de softball. Si no estaban sentadas juntas en una clase, solian escribirse esa clase de notas mientras duraba la clase para no aburrirce. Sus compañeros ignoraban el intercambio, estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. La nota llego volando de vuelta hacia kagome directo a su escritorio. La abrió.

_**Esta bien… si tu lo dices,!pero aun estoy sospechando! Cambiando el tema… OH! Mi Dios¿Qué piensas del Sr. Taisho?es tan HOT!**_

Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a dolerle…¿exactamente que PENSABA del Sr. Taisho?, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, la campana sonó "salvada por la campana"-pensó.

Kagome espero por sango, y juntas fueron hacia su próxima clase, kagome estaba aliviada de que tuvieran las mismas clases juntas de nuevo.

De repente, un brazo se posó en los hombros de kagome y sango. "Hola señoritas!"- una voz profunda pronunció- las dos instantáneamente supieron de quien se trataba, Miroku.- Las dos sacaron sus brazos de sus hombros ." que hay Miroku?"- ambas murmuraron- Kagome notó que el Sr. Taisho pegaba un papel en el mural de avisos frente a ellos. " er…te veo en el salón sango…"- kagome dijo mientras se alejaba caminando- sango a penas lo notó, por que estaba hablando con Miroku.

Kagome se paro a un lado del Sr.Taisho.

"necesita ayuda?"- pregunto audazmente-despistando el hecho de que su estomago estaba haciendo ruiditos.

Probablemente él salto dos metros en el aire, "oh"-exclamo- kagome retrocedió un paso-"lo siento si lo asuste"-dijo observándolo- Inuyasha se reincorporo.

"hu…no"- dijo nerviosamente,"no me asustaste"-dijo para probar su punto.- Kagome rió, ella sabia que si lo había hecho. Inuyasha sintió como su estomago se tensaba con las risas de ella, era un sonido melodioso," er…si"- inuyasha trato de componerse- "podría necesitar algo de ayuda"- dijo.

Y bien…- kagome se acerco un paso- ¿Qué necesita que haga?- kagome realmente se estaba sorprendiendo a si misma, ella nunca había hecho esto antes, pero el Sr.Taisho la estaba haciendo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Bueno…- inuyasha dijo – puedes pegar esto- le tendió un pequeño grupo de papeles, sus dedos se tocaron por una fracción de segundo, y ambos sintieron sus efectos inmediatamente.

El limpio su mente – puedes pegar estos en diferentes lugares del mural de avisos- ella asintió y sonrió-"bien"

Ella comenzó a hacer su trabajo, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y le tomo un momento darse cuenta de sus efectos. el siguió escribiendo en el mural de avisos, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo por que la presencia de ella estaba a menos de un metro de él.

Kagome no la estaba teniendo fácil tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Sus dedos temblaban con la cinta adhesiva antes de que se le pegara a ellos. " demonios"- ella murmuro- inuyasha rió- "asi…"- dijo mientras tomaba suavemente su mano entre las suyas.

Se suponía que fuera un inocente acto de ayuda, pero se convirtió en algo mas, cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto, los dos parecían incapaces de moverse, kagome estaba observando esos profundos ojos dorados que la estaban mirando de vuelta, sus manos aun estaban sosteniéndose…

Fue como si una fuerza superior a ellos estaba haciendo imposible que miraran hacia otro lugar, que se separaran.

Inuyasha comienzo a decir algo, pero la campana comenzó a sonar.instantaneamente se separaron como si se hubieran quemado con la piel del otro, kagome nerviosamente paso su cabello por detrás de una de sus orejas, inuyasha movió suavemente su mano hacia su cabello y lo removió detrás de su cuello…raro¿Por qué estaba temblando?, el nunca se había puesto nervioso por una chica antes. El estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que esta chica era _diferente…muy diferente._

Kagome le tendió delicadamente los papeles y retrocedió lentamente,"bueno…", ella empezó,"me tengo que ir",le dio una rápida sonrisa, y se volvió. Su intenso sentir la había sorprendido, todo lo que el hizo fue tocarle la mano, pero fue como si le hubiera tocado el corazón. Movió su cabeza para tratar de borrar aquellos pensamientos y se fue corriendo hacia su próxima clase a la que iba tarde…la segunda vez que iba tarde ese día.

Inuyasha la observo alejarse corriendo, el estaba teniendo el mas difícil tipo de dilema tratando de saber que estaba sintiendo. El necesitaba detenerse a si mismo…EL ERA SU PROFESOR!...por amor de dios…por que sus manos temblaban? Y mas importante aun, que le había hecho ella!?, se dio por vencido cuando la vio desaparecer al final del pasillo, la segunda vez que lo hacia ese día.

* * *

_**Hola! Gracias por leer el fic! Ypor sus reviews! Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de vacaciones..bueno..de hehco aun lo estoy!:p!**_

_**Muchas gracias y ojala les guste este capitulo! Juro que nunca habia traducido algo tan rapido! 22 minutos! Transcribiendo! Estoy un tanto apurada asiq eu disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero espero que entiendan las ideas del capitulo!**_

_**Gracias maiden-of-life! Por la oportunidad de trancribir su fic al español! Y sobre lo del lemon..pues…ya le informe a manda..(la creadora)…asi que habra que esperar!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**citus**_


End file.
